1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a buffer, a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system using the same.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, intersymbol interference (ISI) occurs during a signal transmission process, and accordingly, signal transmission efficiency is likely to deteriorate.
Therefore, as a method for overcoming deterioration of signal transmission efficiency due to ISI, an input buffer having an equalization function may be used.